1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a displaying method, an electronic device, and a recording medium, and particularly relates to a panel displaying method, a portable electronic device, and a recording medium using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, have been commonly used. Portable electronic devices may have various functions and have gradually changed the habits of people.
Nowadays, the operating systems of most portable electronic devices offer functions of widgets and shortcuts on a panel. The user may arrange the panel of the portable electronic device using the widgets and shortcuts based on his/her own preferences. However, the scenarios for user's daily life are not constant. In respective circumstance, there may correspondingly be multiple frequently used applications. Nevertheless, in the conventional portable electronic device, the panel arrangement of the portable electronic device is usually fixed and does not change in correspondence with the user's circumstances, making the portable electronic device less convenient to use. Thus, how to provide a convenient panel displaying method is an issue for relevant researchers to work on.